Problem: Convert $7\ \dfrac{10}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
${7}\ {\dfrac{10}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{10}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{119}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{119}{17}} + {\dfrac{10}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{119}{17}} + {\dfrac{10}{17}} = \dfrac{129}{17}$